Sweet Sacrifice
by WickedLovelyDream
Summary: The only thing the Spirit Detectives wanted after the Dark Tournament was a break. Unfortunately life isn't that nice and the reality is that Koenma has another case. Whats this a new Meiou High Student? Kurama/OC    On hold
1. Prologue

**WickedLovelyDream:** I know its not that interesting but its just the Prologue and it plays into the story. I rated this story M just because of language and violence. I doubt there will be a lemon but I'll leave that up to the readers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.

* * *

_Fire. It blazes all around against the pitch-black sky. Smoke, Ash, there's no place to escape. Yelling and shouting, screams of agony, but I cannot hear them. _

An ear-piercing scream shatters the night; the fire grows, devouring everything in its path.

"Lucian don't be foolish!" A young man shouts.

"I won't leave her!" Lucian answers.

_Pain more agonizing pain…let the fire burn my soul. Screams sound, then there's warmth but not of the fire. I'm in his embrace…all time stops. The screams have faded, and the fire subsided. Now, the darkness is taking me…_

Drip, plunk, drip, plunk, drip, plunk…the rain sounds outside my window. I try to busy myself with home work… I clench my fist tightly and close my eyes, try as I might I cannot get that sound out of my head. The sound of the individual drops pouring from the sky…an omen of unfortunate events…a warning that I didn't heed…back then I hardly noticed it. The rain washed away everything that night…but it is still burnt into my memory. Red…crimson red…consumes me. I opened my eyes and glared out into the darkness of my window…the rain will eventually stop…but my memories will remain. I will never forget that night…and what they had done to _me._

_

* * *

  
_


	2. Normal or lack there of

**WickedLovelyDream: **This is my first story on Fanfiction but I've posted it on Freedom. I've changed it around a bit ^-^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuyu Hakusho. I only own my OC's.

* * *

**Chapter One:**_** Normal or lack there of**_

* * *

I stood on the balcony of my apartment. It wasn't much, but it was where I would be living from now on. It was the dead of night and I couldn't sleep.

The scenery was so disgusting…all there was to look at was the apartment complexes. You can't even see the stars through all the smog. A single tear rolled down my cheeks. I missed my home, this is nothing compared to the beautiful sites of the Makai.

My hair rustled in the wind and it got really cold. I wrapped my arms around myself, and went back inside. I closed the sliding door and shut the shades. As I sat on my bead I stared at the wall and began to think why I even bothered coming here.

For where can I go; A human that was raised by demons? The Human World? The Makai? "I don't belong anywhere…" I whispered to myself. I shook my head and laid back on my bed. _For my dream…_I thought to myself and closed my eyes.

~*~

_Beep…beep…beep_

"Ugh…" I groaned as I sat up on my bed. I glared at the evil alarm clock; 6:30 a.m. _Time for human school…great. _I think sarcastically. I yawned and slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom.

It took me 45 minutes to take a shower and get ready for my first day of school. Believe it or not I had been schooled like a normal human kid. My adoptive mother in the Makai was half human and after she died my friend took over. He told me he had been through enough human school to last him more than seven lifetimes. He called it home schooling. He said compared to humans my age I was way ahead of these _high school kids. _I grabbed my back pack off the kitchen table and headed for the door. I stopped before I turned the handle.

I turned to the mirror next to the door. I tucked a strand of hair behind my right ear. I had to get use to seeing myself in these clothes. My long, straight, black hair was cut until my waist and my dark sapphire eyes stood out against my pale skin. I didn't have bangs but the strands of hair that would have been them reached my chin. I smiled sadly.

I was worried about passing for a human…but I had forgotten I was one.

"Oh well." I sighed to myself, "Better get the show on the road."

* * *

**WickedLovelyDream:** Sorry this chapters so short! Don't worry Kurama shows up in the next chapter! Please leave reviews it will encourage me to update! ^-^


	3. Entering Meiou High

**WickedLovelyDream:** I think this is the last chapter I'm going to upload tonight. I have more so I'll see how people like the story so far before I add them. Those who like the story feel free to let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter Two:****_ Entering Meiou High_**

* * *

As I walked on my way to my new school the first thing I noticed was the smell. It was a sweet, sticky, and musty smell. The smell of a city. I regretted taking one foot out the door. I never liked cities, too many bodies packed in together.

See my friend had made all the arrangements for me to live here. In order to help with the plan I had to "fit in" like a normal human. I didn't really get a say in where I lived.

So here I was, in a Japanese city and the only thing I was looking forward to today was a bell. The bell that would ring at 2:30 p.m. The one that signaled that my first day at Meiou High was over.

I took a breath and walked through the front gate. The name of the school was on the side of the wall on a bronze plate. I'm not an expert at the Japanese language but I knew my basic characters.

There were girls and boys talking outside the school in the courtyard. I didn't stand to observe them; I figured I would get into the school a bit early so I wouldn't draw attention to myself.

It was hard not to notice the uniforms of the school. I myself had to wear one of those, the skirt was too short in my opinion it came up mid thigh. I also had to wear a tight buttoned up jacket with a white dress shirt underneath and a tie. The jacket, tie and skirt were all red. I also had to wear knee high socks which itched a bit. To add to my gloomy attitude I also had to wear brown loafers.

Though it could have been worse, if the uniform was a pastel color I might have had a problem with the dress code. I shouldn't be the one complaining though; I noticed that the boys had to wear a magenta colored suit.

Walking up the steps I looked for the main office. I was a new student after all; I had to get my schedule. The office took all of seven minutes. I got my schedule and a map, just in case I got lost. My first class was English with Mrs. Akiyama in room 8, where ever that was.

I looked on my map and luckily the class room was on the same floor as me. I only had to go down another hall way. I reach the door to room 8 and peered in to see if the teacher was there yet. She wasn't, probably getting coffee or something. That was good, no introductions yet.

I walked in and quietly shut the door behind me. I looked around the room quickly. The entire room was empty except one desk. I wasn't surprised, all schools have over achievers and only those types of kids would come in early.

I walked over to a desk near an open window. I could see the cherry trees in the court yard outside, they gave off a nice scent.

I took my journal and a pen out of my back pack as I slid it over my seat. I tap the pen on my lip thinking of what to write. I wanted to keep a log of my time in the Human World.

Unfortunately I couldn't concentrate, something was distracting me. You know that feeling you get when you know someone is looking at you. It sends a prickling feeling up your neck and puts pressure on your throat so you will turn around.

I lifted my head up to see the student staring at me, the one I had labeled as an "over achiever". He was nice looking a bit above average. He had red hair and green eyes, which was odd for an Asian as far as I knew.

He had a study book in his hand that he was holding lightly. He was looking at the book, but from the corner of his eye I could tell he was watching me.

_Probably wondering why I am here._

I would probably stare too if I saw a girl who had blue eyes and black hair who obviously wasn't Asian. It's not odd for Japanese schools to get exchange students but for one to come at the end of the year, one like me, it's quite unusual.

I had to come as soon as I could though. Not my fault if I'm an oddity already.

I sighed and looked back at my journal, I knew what to write.

_April 9th 7:45a.m._

_I have begun my first school day, nothing out of the ordinary. I have only observed one human. Curious as usual for humans. He does have a higher level of spirit energy than normal, but there doesn't seem to be a reason to observe further._

_I have decided on my Japanese name, it will be "Kiname" which means gold rain. I will hide myself, for from this day on I shall never be Saelinis again._

With that last sentence I put my journal back in my bag and folded my hands in my lap. While I turned to gaze at the cherry tree outside I could have sworn I saw a dark figure in the tree. As I leaned in for a closer look there seemed to be nothing there. Maybe I just saw a shadow cast by the trees branches. Either way I'm being paranoid.

I'm in the human world now. I thought to myself. There are no demons around.

Unfortunately in my case danger can reach you where you least expect it.


	4. Who is Shuichi Minamino

**WickedLovelyDream: **Ok so I lied. Now _THIS_ will be the last chapter I upload tonight!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter Three: _Who is Shuichi Minamino_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_Ding, ding, ding_

The bell signaled for class to end. I sighed. It was just the first class and I was already tired of being in this human school. Class had started normal from what I know. All the students filled in a little while after I got here. Luckily the teacher wasn't that interested in asking me, the new student, "why, when, and how" I came to be in Japan.

She told me to stand up in front of the class and introduced me as "Mori, Kiname". My friend had already sent the papers to this school with my name. As I recorded in my journal I had picked Kiname as my first name. He must have filled in my last name.

The teacher continued and said I had joined their class for the remainder of the year. I had gotten glances from the students during class but it eventually calmed down when class started. As the students were filing out I waited and gathered my journal and notebook from my desk. I got up and put my bag back over my shoulders.

As I made my way to the door Mrs. Akiyama looked up at me as she was shuffling her papers. "Miss Mori Please wait a moment." I sighed to myself and stopped walking. I turned to her but her eyes were on another student she nodded to him. I looked over to the student. It was the guy with red hair who I first saw this morning.

He hadn't left the classroom yet and was making his way over to me. _It must be that they think I need an escort to show me around this school. Just wonderful._ I thought to myself sarcastically but kept my face neutral.

I was told not to make any friends and hardly any acquaintances, considering my…predicament. The guy stopped walking and stood in front of me. He bowed politely and smiled. "Hello Miss Mori. My names Shuichi Minamino and it seems that I'll be your escort today."

_He's so polite…it's weird._ I thought to myself. Barely catching what the teacher was saying, "…Shuichi Minamino is the top of his class. He will help you find all your classes today and if you have any questions make sure to ask him."

I nodded at Shuichi and gave him a small smile and a bow. "Thank you very much." He walked out of the class room I adjusted my backpack over my shoulder and followed him. We walked down the halls for a bit.

He pointed out all the classes to me as we were walking. Places like the Math wing, Japanese classrooms, English rooms, etc. I just nodded and listened. This was actually kind of helpful. At least now I didn't need a map.

We were outside now so he was done pointing out class rooms. We didn't say anything to each other. I didn't want to talk and it seemed that Shuichi respected that so he didn't ask any questions.

My first impression of Shuichi was a perfect student. A parent's dream child. Polite, smart, and kind. From my experience no one is that perfect and looks are always deceiving. I sighed quietly, even though I didn't mind silences right now it was making me uneasy.

Shuichi had stopped walking and looked at me. He must have heard me sigh. "Something wrong Miss Mori?"

I stopped walking. _It's so weird to be called that._ I thought. "No, nothing's wrong." I smiled and looked up at him innocently. My eyes met with Shuichi's. He had such rich emerald eyes I couldn't help but stare as I noticed the depth within them.

Pain, Sorrow, Wisdom, and Happiness. All these emotions and more were swirling around. Warmth engulfed me and I saw flashes of his past. A silver fox…..a women lying in a hospital bed…A dark haired boy in a green suit….a stone castle…a toddler with a pacifier talking…a man face with dark shades…

Suddenly Shuichi eyes widen and he quickly looked away. The warmth was gone from my body and I tore my eyes away from his face and stared at the ground. That was just one of my powers. I can see into a person's memories. It's part of my psychic powers. I can do it by looking into someone's eyes. Just like the saying "You can see a person's soul through their eyes." That's basically what I do. _But…it shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't lose control of my powers like that something must have triggered it._

It was dangerous for one thing but at least he's only human he couldn't have noticed me looking through his mind. Even the most powerful demons have a hard time noticing. I concentrated on staring at my feet as I cleared my mind. Shuichi had already started walking again but I could tell he was tense. _He must have noticed something…how odd. _

Shuichi had noticed something you were sure of it. He had a confused look on his face and was glancing back at you. He had a thoughtful look on his face but it didn't look suspicious. _He must have felt some of my spirit energy after all he has some himself._ I inwardly smiled; _Of course I hide mine so well no one would ever consider it a threat._

I didn't like this awkwardness so I slowly walked to the side of him, "Um…do…do you think you could help me with my schedule?" _I can't believe I'm nervous; this kid is really making me uneasy._

Shuichi stopped and smiled at me. Any signs of suspicion were gone from his face and he looked again like the normal helpful student. "Sure I'll help. Let me see it."

I reached into the pocket of my red skirt and handed him the schedule. I lifted my gaze from my brown shoes and watched him look over the schedule. _I'll have to be more careful. Maybe I should were sunglass? _I thought as I held back a laugh.

His eyes roamed over the piece of paper. "Let me see…you have English, Biology, Lunch then Japanese History. Well the next class is Biology and you seem to have the same class with me. I'll be happy to show you where the classroom is."

"Thank you, Minamino-san" I said making sure to use the proper Japanese etiquette.

"Shuichi is fine." He smiled and handed the schedule back to me.

"Alright, then call me Kiname." I responded with a smile as I put the schedule back into my pocket. Suddenly I heard the dreaded _ding, ding, ding, _signaling that classes had already started again.

"Well Kiname should we head off to Biology?" He asked turning to me. I nodded and we walked quickly down the hall to the Biology lab.

~*~

_Ding, ding, ding_

_Enough with the stupid bells!_ I think to myself in frustration. I gathered my books and followed everyone out of the classroom and into the lunchroom. Not wanting to get into the huge lunch line, I began to walk around. Some people were eating at the tables inside, while others were out in the courtyard eating at picnic tables. I smiled as I walked out the lunch room doors. There was a shady spot under a sakura tree and it was calling to me.

I sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree. The wind was blowing softly and I enjoyed the feeling of fresh air. I had brought lunch for myself but I wasn't really hungry. I looked up into the sky and thought about my day so far.

_***~Flashback~***_

Biology was…tolerating. This teacher didn't even make me introduce myself which I was grateful for. I was told to sit next to Shuichi since he had the only empty seat next to him. My seat was also across a kid named Yuu Kaito who I noticed kept glaring at Shuichi whenever he answered a question.

It went by quick, just taking notes. I didn't get to do a lab which I was particularly excited about. Even though I knew all about human school and human culture I have never actually participated in it until today, since I have lived in the Makai all my life.

Once the bell had rung everyone had got up quickly and left to go to lunch. I had to put my books in my backpack and while I was doing that I noticed Shuichi get up quickly and leave as well. Which I thought was unusual because I didn't think he was the type to rush out of a class just because its lunch time.

_***~End of Flash Back~***_

_So here I am…_ I thought to myself as I still neglected to eat my lunch. I scanned the area but Shuichi still hadn't shown up. _Not that it really matters…_I thought._ I was just hoping to see a familiar face._ I looked sadly at the grass and gently picked up a blade and twirled it with my fingers.

_I was told not to make any friends…but I suppose one would hurt right? _I asked myself. Shuichi seemed nice and I was glad that one human had made me feel a bit better about being at school. It's not like we're going to share dark secrets or anything. I placed the blade of grass down and stood up. _After all how much trouble can one human guy be?_

_

* * *

_

**WickedLovelyDream**: Hope you liked it! I'll update more tomorrow!


	5. A New Case File

**WickedLovelyDream:** Yay in this chapter you get to see all the guys finally :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**_** A New Case File**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Kurama had in fact left school. During biology his communicator rang but he quickly silenced it. He looked around and no one had heard. After the bell had sounded for Biology to end he quickly rushed out of the school. He knew he had the duty to stay in school today to show the new student around but whatever Koenma had to say was more important.

He walked to the back of the school onto the soccer field. He flipped it open and it quickly connected him to Koenmas office.

Koenma's face appeared, "Kurama."

"What is it Koenma?" Kurama asked politely wondering what could have happened. They had just finished the Dark Tournament a month ago.

"I would like you to come to my office immediately. I have some important information I need to tell you all. I will have you teleported over here immediately." After he said that the communicator switched off and a blue portal appeared.

Kurama pocketed the communicator and walked into the portal. Luckily no student was around to see Shuichi Minamino disappear into a portal. Even if there was Kurama wouldn't be that careless to let it happen.

Kurama appeared on the other side of the portal. He looked around Koenma's office and saw Hiei leaning up against the wall. "Hello Hiei." As usual Hiei didn't even look at Kurama he just replied with a simple "Hn" sound.

Koenma shuffled through papers, he didn't even glance up from his work. Kurama walked over to the front of Koenma's desk and sat down in one of the green chairs that were positioned in front of it. As soon as he sat down he heard the doors bang open and Yusuke's voice filled the air.

"Alright toddler why are we here?! I had to blow off Keiko again and she's not happy." He mumbled the last statement and sat down in the chair next to Kurama. Koenma stopped shuffling threw his papers and looked at Yusuke. "Where is Kuwabara?'

"He was right behind me." Yusuke replied with a shrug. Just then the doors open again and Kuwabara ran in with papers flying everywhere, some were even stuck to him. "Hey Urameshi you know I don't know my way around here! You made me get lost!" He yelled at Yusuke as he sat down in the chair on Yusuke's right.

"Jeeze Kuwabara didn't know you needed a map to tell you to go straight." Yusuke's says with a smirk.

"SHUT UP URAMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled as he practically spits on Yusuke. Yusuke just rolled his eyes. "Say it don't spray it Kuwabara." He mumbled.

Koenma coughed, "Anyways…Now that you're all here I'll tell you about your latest mission." He paused for a moment then continued. "In the Makai there are demons called Kyuketins. Humans know them as vampires. Once in a while they slip into the Human World unnoticed by Spirit World. This time 70 have passed through. This specific group of demons is called the Blood Alliance."

"Wait a minute pacifier breath! So what if a few demons have slipped through. After defeating Togoro I can sure kick a few demon asses." Yusuke interrupted.

Koenma glared at Yusuke. "For your information Yusuke these demons are very strong we don't know what they are capable of. So I suggest you listen to what I have to say before you go rushing it." He took a breath then continued, "They have already killed 109 humans."

He held up his hand to stop Yusuke and Kuwabara from interrupting again. "You haven't noticed it because they can control humans and make them into slaves. They feed off these slaves until the humans become useless then they just dispose of them." He sighed and picked up four manila folders with some papers in them.

"Humans know nothing about vampires being real and I would like to keep it that way. In these folders are a bit of information concerning Kyuketins, their behavior and such. They can walk into daylight and I know some have special powers. Read these files carefully." He said as he stood up and handed a folder to each of the Spirit Detectives.

"This is the only information I could find. Among this information are four different maps for each of you. Each map has a city circled where the most humans have been found drained of blood." He sat back in his chair and the Detectives waited for him to continue.

He sighed, "Now to give you your mission. As I said before I have limited information on Vampires. So I don't want you just rushing in." He directed the last statement at Yusuke and Yusuke just rolled his eyes. "I want you to go to the city you are assigned to and search for clues. If you find any demons, or any suspicious people that might lead you to the leader of the Blood Alliance you must report back to me."

He got up and walked towards his oversized screen. "These are not ordinary demons and we shouldn't take them lightly. You are receiving this mission without any protection." He turned back to the Detectives who were all listening intently. Even Hiei was looking at Koenma.

"These demons look just like humans. You can't tell what they are unless you know what to look for." He took his remote out of his pocket and pointed it at the big screen. He clicked a red button and four pictures appeared. The first in the left hand corner was a park filled with cherry trees and others. There was a Gazebo cut off in part of a picture that was right next to a pond.

Kurama looked at the picture and instantly recognized the park that was only a mile away from his school. He had visited there many a time with his mother when he was younger.

The other three pictures were of a church, a shady looking building in a city and a bridge. "These are the four locations within the cities which I circled on your maps. The three of you…" He said as he pointed to Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara, "….have places which are close to where you live. Hiei you have one that's a bit further but I think you can handle it." Hiei just glared and turned away from Koenma.

"So let me get this straight Koenma. You want us to walk in those locations checking everyone there to see if they are vampires." Yusuke scoffed while glaring at Koenma.

Koenma turned off the screen and crossed his arms. "No. I want you to find clues Yusuke. Not just automatically start looking for them. You are not dealing with just any kind of demons. They are a highly intelligent, unpredictable and sadist species. They won't just come out and fight. You need to get more information on the matter, that's your job as Spirit Detective."

"Fine. Fine. I got ya pacifier breath." Yusuke said as he got up and walked out the door with the rest of the Detectives following him. Another blue portal appeared. Hiei vanished and Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke all walked through it. The last thing Koenma heard from them was Yusuke shouting. "I just finished the Dark Tournament and now he gives me another mission?! Give a guy a break!"

Koenma sighed and sat back down in his chair. He lifted up a picture that was on his desk that he neglected to give Yusuke and the others. It was of a young Elven woman around hers early twenties. Her ankle length white hair fanned around her. The woman was wearing a black leather jacket, tank top and shorts. She also had black high heeled boots on that went up to her knees. She was standing in a dark room with blood all around her, though the only blood near her was on her two twin daggers that she held in her hands. She was looking straight at the camera with a smirk and look of murder in her dark pink eyes.

Koenma glared at the photograph and his hands shake a bit as he slid the picture back into a folder. He leans back and closes his eyes as he wipes sweat from his brow. "I just hope this case isn't more than Yusuke can handle."

* * *

**WickedLovelyDream:** Ok so hears the deal. I need some names for the clan of vampires…they will be just side characters but still. If anyone would like to submit a name I will probably be able to include it in the fic.

**WickedLovelyDream: **Also the reference pics for my OC's are in my profile if anyone needs more of a visual.


	6. The First Dream

**WickedLovelyDream:** Ok so now I'm going to have conversations at the beginning of my chapters!

**Hiei:** No one cares baka onna.

**WickedLovelyDream:** You know Hiei you catch more bees with honey than vinegar.

**Hiei:** *looks at her funny* Why would _I _want to catch bees.

**WickedLovelyDream:** Nevermind…Anyways enjoy the next chapter it has more Kurama in it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**_** The First Dream**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The bell to signal lunch was over and I made my way to my next class. Shuichi was nowhere to be seen but luckily I remembered where my classrooms where that he pointed out so I had no problem getting there. I entered the door to Japanese History. Class hadn't started yet so I sat down near the back. I was hoping to skip all the introductions.

As soon as class started I felt relief since I didn't have to introduce myself. I also noticed a familiar person. That kid Yuu Kaito was also in my class. The class was pretty boring. Kaito answered most of the questions the teacher asked. I wasn't really paying attention until the teacher mentioned that today they were learning about Japanese myth and legends.

He continued reading from a book that it was believed that in ancient time's humans and demons lived together in one world. He went off describing different kinds of demons. How all demons had horns and were ugly beasts. I inwardly smiled. _Some demons may be ugly but others look very nice, especially the animal types who have ears and tails._ I thought. How I wish I could say that out loud and tell these humans a thing or two.

The class went by quickly and for once I was not unhappy to hear the ding of the bell. It meant that my last class was over and it was time to leave this place. I picked up my stuff and put it in my backpack. The students exited the classroom once more and I followed.

Once I was out the front gate of the school I stopped and turned around to look at it. _I made it through the first day. I just wonder how many more I can endure._ I think to myself sadly. Then again the first day wasn't that bad. I smiled and turned away from Meiou High.

I walked the block back to my apartment building and climb the flight of stairs. I reached my door and unlocked it. Once I got inside I took off my shoes and tossed my backpack on the couch. I walked slowly to my bedroom and plopped down on my bed. My room wasn't that big but it wasn't small either. It was a light blue with a sliding door that led to a balcony on the right side.

Across from my bed was my wooden desk with my laptop on it. My friend got me one so I could stay in touch with him in the human world. He said we could use e-mail. _Whatever that is._ I sighed and rolled over to my side. I stared at the digital alarm clock next to my bed.

I thought back to what happened earlier today. It didn't make any sense. My psychic powers were always fully under my control. I should be able to use them only when I want to. _If I accidently start reading peoples mind….does that mean that my psychic shield will be down?_ I asked myself. My shield kept others out of my mind. My friend said I needed it because I knew so much it could endanger my life. It also kept my powers under control. My friend once said that I had more power than I was able to control.

I sighed and sat up. I'll just try my hardest to keep an eye on it. I went over to my closet to get my pajamas. I wasn't sure what I was going to do tomorrow. It was a weekend so I knew I didn't have human school.

After I was done dressing in my pajamas which consisted of a white tank top and light blue pajama shorts I looked at the clock. It was only 4:00 p.m. I sighed and walked into the living room to get my backpack. After all now I had home work to do. I brought it over to my computer and began working.

~*~

Four hours passed between me doing homework and reading about humans on the internet. I looked up places to visit around here and it said Japan was famous for its sakura trees. I like cherry trees very much and I knew there must be a park nearby. I planned to visit it tomorrow.

I let out a small yawn and turned off the computer. I felt a little hungry so I went out into the kitchen to get something to eat. I took an apple out of the fridge and sat in a chair and ate it quietly.

After I was finished I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth I looked at my window and outside it had turned pitch black. My clock said it was around 9:00p.m. I sighed and climbed into my bed. My mind wasn't that tired but I knew my body was. I rolled over to where I could face the window. I don't know when it happened but slowly eyes started to close and I fell into a deep sleep.

~*~

The portal that Koenma had conjured for the Spirit Detectives opened in a small ally way so it didn't cause any attention. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara walked out of the ally way and into the street. They were on Yusuke's street so Yusuke waved goodbye and walked towards his apartment. Kuwabara in turned followed Yusuke sayings something about he needed to call his sister.

Kurama just smiled lightly and waved back. He turned to go in the opposite direction of Yusuke's house and started walking. His house was only a few blocks away after all. Kurama looked at his watch. It was only 5:30p.m. And it wasn't dark yet.

By the time he reached his house it was 6:15p.m. He opened the door and walked in. He quietly shut the door and took off his shoes. As he walked through the living room the scent of his mothers cooking reach his nose.

"Shuichi is that you?" His mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes mother it's me." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She said to him smiling.

"Mother I'm not really hungry tonight. I think I will just go up to my room." He said as he smiled back at her.

"Alright, Shuichi." She nodded to him as she turned back to preparing the food.

Kurama walked about to the living room. His step brother was playing a video game on the TV and his step father was reading the news paper on the couch.

He continued up the stairs to his room. He shut the door behind him then went to his desk to do his home work. It only took him a half an hour to finish the whole thing. Human studies came very easy to him.

After he was done he closed his school book and walked over to his closet and dressed for night. His sleeping attire consisted of a white muscle tank and black sweat pants. He sat down on his bed. He contemplated everything that had happened today.

They had just finished the tournament and now the vampire demons were invading the human world. The thing that bothered him most was that the event that most occupied his mind was the new student Kiname Mori.

When he looked into her blue eyes today. He felt something invade his mind. Not negative but there was something definitely coming from her. Which he thought was strange since he didn't sense any spirit energy from her. _Maybe she just has psychic powers that she doesn't know about_, he concluded.

He sighed and laid on to his back. He closed his eyes. Kurama knew he wouldn't be at school until the weekend was over so the mysterious new student would have to wait. As he drifted off into sleep, the sapphire blue eyes still haunted his thoughts.

~*~

Darkness. All I saw was darkness. I could feel myself floating. I opened by blue eyes and I gently floated to the ground. I landed softly on my feet and my white dress swayed as I landed.

"Where am I?" I whispered. As soon as they are out of my mouth I could see them. Where am I….Where am I…they just floated around like an echo. A light appeared in the distance and I followed it.

I started running, though it actually seemed like I was just gliding through the air. My white dress clung to my body as my ebony hair swayed behind me. I finally reached the end of the darkness and walked into the light.

Everything around me was different. All I could see was an ocean and a blue sky. No land at all. I looked down at my feet. The darkness was nowhere to be seen just a reflection of the sky. _I can't feel the coldness but I know I'm standing on water._

I gazed around and I see another figure with its back facing me. I walked towards it and I saw that it was a man. He was wearing a white tunic like robe with white pants. As I got closer I noticed he has long silver hair. He also had two fox ears and fox tail that glistened in the light.

_So he's not a man…but a demon…a fox demon…_

He turned around and looked at me. He was looking at me calmly but his golden eyes pierced right through my heart. From all my walking I was only one arms length away. If I wanted to I could reach out and touch him.

_Something's familiar…_

He took a step forward and brought his clawed hand up to my cheek. He caressed it softly. He looked at me fondly and I couldn't help but return the feeling though I couldn't understand why.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

He smiled at me and leaned forward. "Kurama…" He whispered softly into my ear.

As soon as he said that my heart stopped. _Why does he matter?_

I closed my eyes and felt myself falling backwards. His hand left my cheek and I hit the water without so much as a sound. I fell deeper; it felt like if something was pulling me under.

I couldn't breathe. Then a hand grasped mine and pulled me up breaking the surface.

_***~Kiname's Apartment 2:07 a.m.~***_

I woke up in a cold sweat clutching the sheets, gasping for air. The dream had felt so real, as if I was really drowning.

"I wonder what that was about…" I said to myself and sighed. I looked out the window and it was still dark. My clock said 2:08 a.m. I couldn't go back to sleep after that dream. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. I don't have dreams like that ever, unless I impose my powers on someone.

That dream had a real person in it; someone's dream had been connected to mine. For what purpose I didn't know. As I thought about I only had question in my mind. _Who is Kurama?_

_***~Shuichi Minamino's House~***_

Yoko Kurama stood on water. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and all he saw was water. He turned to the opposite direction he was facing. There his gaze landed on a young woman who had look of surprise on her face.

He looked at her questionably. _This must be a dream_ he thought. For Kurama was very aware both awake and when dreaming. He watched the girl walk towards him and stop.

Kurama couldn't help his thoughts as he looked her over. _Beautiful…_ he thought. He raised his hand to her cheek and gently stroked it. He saw her smile and in a soft voice she asked, "Who are you?"

Kurama smiled back and leaned towards her ear. "Kurama…" He whispered. Why he answered her, he could not explain. He was compelled.

Suddenly the girl's eyes closed and she fell slowly back into the water. She started to fade from his site. His chest filled with pain as he thought only one word. _No…_

He reached into the water and grasped her hand. He quickly pulled her to the surface but as she reached the top everything shattered.

~*~

Kurama bolted upright and put his hand to his forehead. His heart was racing. _Why was I Yoko in that dream? That girl…her eyes…_ He searched his mind for any explanation to the dream. His eyes widened as he remembered the new girl Kiname. He couldn't forget those eyes.

"Why her?" He asked himself. He shook his head and looked over to his clock. It read 2:08 p.m. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. _Perhaps she has the powers to invade peoples mind like Hiei. But what would be the purpose? _He thought.

He closed his eyes and thought that it would be best to ask Koenma about it later. For now he had to concentrate on the task at hand, which was to find clues about the Blood Alliance.


	7. Is Blood thicker than Water

**WickedLovelyDream: **Yep this is one of the shorter chapters.

**Yusuk: **Hey when do I come back into the story!

**Kuwabara: **Yeah! When do we come back into the story!?

**Yusuke: **Shut up. No one wants to read about you.

**Kuwabara: **Oh yeah?! Why don't you say that to my face Urameshi!

*Kuwabara grabs Yusuke by his shirt*

**Yusuke: **I just did Kuwabaka!

*Yusuke grabs the front of Kuwabara's shirt*

**WickedLovelyDream: **Now boys lets be nice. *rolls eyes* You'll be in the story soon enough.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**_** Is Blood thicker than Water**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Somewhere in the center of the city a sinful laughter is heard. A man with silver hair and blood red eyes was standing in the middle of the road surrounded by human corpses.

Another man is among the bodies he looked no older than twenty five. His black hair is matted with blood and his red eyes bright with anger. His black shirt and pants stained with blood. His hand is on his stomach clutching his wound. Blood pours out onto the ground, adding to the sea of crimson. He glared at the white haired man in front of him.

"Now, now Lucian. Don't look so sour." The man walked over to the dark haired man known as Lucian. His black cloak flaps in the wind as he walks. He takes out his sword and swiped it in front of Lucians face making small blood splats appear across Lucian's cheek.

"You didn't think I had forgotten about her did you?" He voice sneered. It was cold and demonic.

"Adrian as long as I'm alive, you will never touch her." Lucian whispers darkly.

Adrian tossed back his head and let out a harsh laugh. "Oh, my dear brother. That's where you are wrong. Soon you will be just like these corpses." He said with a smirk as he kicked a dead humans head.

All the bodies were soaked in blood. The whole street just looked like a sea of red. The humans were calling it "Mass Murders". _More like massacre_ he grinned to himself. He looked back at Lucian and sheathed his sword. "Let us see how you fair dealing with the humans hm?" He smirked at Lucian then disappeared leaving all his destruction behind him.

Lucian punched the ground, "Dammit Adrian!" He looked around at all the human corpses disgusted. He tried to pull himself up from his kneeling position but couldn't. Adrian had wounded him badly and this time it might cost him.

He growled knowing that the only way to leave the site was to teleport. He was not going to wait around for the human police. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He gathered up all his demon energy he had and made it surround his body.

Without warning a bright light flashed and Lucian disappeared from the sight. With a soft thud he landed on his back on a rug of a living room. His blood soaked onto the carpet. He had managed to teleport to the only place he knew that would be safe. The home of the person he loves. He closed his eyes and whispered softly one word before he passed out. "Saelinis…"


	8. Change of Plans

**WickedLovelyDream:** OMG IM ON FIRRRRRE *types up chapter seven*

**Ritz:** *offers fire extinguisher*

**WickedLovelyDream:** *Stops typing and looks at Ritz oddly* Do you really want to use that?

**Ritz:** They're fun and foamy! *sprays it everywhere*

**WickedLovelyDream:** . I'm writing here don't distract me! *hits her with a frying pan and knocks her out.*

**Ritz:** X.X

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**_**:**__** Change of Plans**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Blood. I smelt it immediately. That's the one smell that is engraved in my memory that I could never be rid of. I jumped up from my bed rushed to the source of the smell. There, lying in the middle of the living room surrounded by blood was Lucian.

I ran over too him and check for a pulse. It was there but just barely. I turned on the light as I rushed to the bathroom. "Bandages…bandages…" I said as I rummaged through the bathroom cupboard. "Ahah!" I grabbed the gauze rolls, peroxide and some towels. Turing on the sink I made sure one towel was nice and soaked before I made my way back over to my friend.

As I knelt down beside him I saw how badly he was hurt. He had deep gashes all over his chest. Lucian was an S class demon. Not many could wound him. He either had a tough foe or….was caught off guard. I turn him over so he was lying on his back. He didn't have his shirt on so it was easy getting to his wounds. I cleaned them with the wet towel then added peroxide.

After I finished bandaging his torso I helped him into a sitting position. He was still unconscious and would probably be for a while. I put his arm around my shoulder and slowly lifted him up. It took me ten minutes to half drag half carry him over to the couch. I set him on his back and took off his shoes. His pants were dirty with blood and dirt. At least it was dry so it wouldn't stain the couch.

I covered him with a blanket then went back to the rug. I went over to the kitchen cabinet to get the bleach. I took the remaining towels and scrubbed the carpet. I couldn't stand the smell of blood I had to get rid of it and lucky for me the carpet was white so no harm done from the bleach.

***~Fast forward a few hours later~***

After intense scrubbing and many blood soaked towels later I got it out of the carpet. I threw away the towels in the kitchen and looked at the clock on the microwave, 5:34 it read. It took me three whole hours to help Lucian and clean the rug.

I sighed _I might as well get ready for school_.I walked back to my bedroom got my clothes and a towel and headed to the bathroom. I took longer in the shower than necessary I kept getting lost in my thoughts. I was use to helping Lucian with the wounds but…whatever had caused them made me worry.

After I was done getting dressed I brushed my hair and walked into the living room. The first thing I noticed was that Lucian was awake and the second he saw me he rushed up to me. I didn't even see him until he hugged me and made me drop my brush.

I returned the hug but I wrinkled my nose. He still smelt like blood. "Lucian…?" I asked tentatively. I heard sigh quietly then he released me. He walked back over to the couch and sat down then patted to the cushion beside him.

I sat down next to him and put my hands in my lap. He put one arm around me and used the other to stroke my hand softly. I just looked at him questionably. He looked like he was lost in thought trying to figure out what to say.

Finally he looked up and met my gaze, "Saelinis…what I'm about to tell you isn't good news so brace yourself." I nodded signaling for him to continue. "We don't have much time so I'll get straight to the point. Adrian has betrayed us."

For a moment I didn't completely register what he said. "Oh so that's how you got hurt…" I should have expected that. The only one that was equal in power to Lucian in the human world right now was his brother. I stood up slowly and walked over to window. _No…_ I thought. My eyes started to tear up and all I could hear was his voice in my head. _Adrian has betrayed us…_

"NO!" I turned around and screamed at him "No! No! NO!" He just sat there calmly with a grave look on his face. I paced back and forth I didn't know what to do. "Oh my god…oh my god." _That meant that everything we were here for was nothing. All our plans gone…and I had only been here three days! _I stopped pacing and put my head in my hands and sank to the floor. "What do we do?! Why are we here then if he was just going to betray us?"

Lucian got up and walked over to me he kneeled down to my level. "Saelinis look at me." I put my hands down and looked at him. I hadn't let my tears fall yet but my vision was all watery. "Listen. Adrian never planned to combine the worlds so the races could live in harmony. He wants to control the human world. He never needed me here just _you._"

I stared at him. "Me? Why?"

Lucian just shook his head. "I don't know. I only know he needs you to combine the worlds or else it won't work. I was looking through his hideout and found papers about some type of machine that uses human spirit energy to power it. Next to the blue prints I saw your name and the words "Akarusa Bloodline" circled."

"What's Akarusa?" I asked my hurt now replaced by curiosity.

Lucian stood up "I don't know. I'm going to find out. Here is what is clear though. You are now in danger and therefore cannot stay here."

"You mean I have to go back home?" I said as I stood up next to him.

He clenched his fist and glared at the floor. "Unfortunately it's too late to send you back, Adrian knows that, that would be the first thing I'd do and he must already have his underlings waiting in the Makai."

"So what now? Am I to just stay here until those vampires come and kidnap me?" I snapped.

"In a way yes. I'm going to have you stay here. Adrian doesn't know where you are yet." He walked over to where his shoes where and put them on. "I'm going to go contact spirit world."

"Spirit world…but you said…"

"I know what I said." He walked over to me and put both his hands on my shoulders. "Spirit World will be trying to stop Adrian's plan so because of that they must already know the where abouts of his clan. Adrian doesn't care for human life and is very sloppy when it comes to feeding." He let go of my shoulders and walked over to the door.

"If I can contact them and let them know about the portals and Adrian's plan involving you… I will be able to keep you safe and take Adrian down."

That sounded like a good plan and all but not all the demons on Adrian's side were bad. I couldn't help but voice my worry. "What about Ritz! I know she's not the nicest demon in the world but she's my best friend Lucian we have to at least warn her!"

He turned around and looked at me sadly, "I'm not sure what we can do. Ritz was hired to open the portals. That's illegal here it's a hefty price to pay if she goes through with it. She may already know the plan about the machine as well, how do you know she hasn't already betrayed you?"

I glared at him, _how dare he _I thought_._ As much as I loved Lucian I couldn't believe what came out of his mouth. "Ritz would _never_ betray me." I said harshly, but immediately regretted getting angry with him for as soon as I said it he was at my side in a minute embracing me. _Stupid vampire speed…_

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to make you cross." He said softly and it made me feel even guiltier. I knew Lucian only cared for my well being, but still he didn't know Ritz so he shouldn't have said that. _Though can I say I really know Ritz?_ I've known her most of my life but she always has been so secretive…_No. Ritz wouldn't_. I concluded to myself before I get anymore self doubt.

He let go of me and walked to the door and opened it. Sunlight filled the room and I knew it was almost time for me to leave to go to school. He turned back to me and smiled sadly. "Stay here, and then go to your human school. After that go to Tekshi Park. It's only a mile or so from your school. I will meet you there or send someone. Do not come back here. By then Adrian will have found this house. Right now pack whatever you need and give it to me."

I nodded and ran into my room. I grabbed my laptop and put it in its case. Then I ran to my closet and got my travel bag. I threw all my clothes in it including my sneakers and high heels. After running around my room I finally had my laptop case and two bags. One had clothes and the other had necessities, jewelry and pictures. I didn't travel heavy; both my travel bag and regular bag were the size of a small back pack.

I ran over to the kitchen and gave it to him. He smiled and put them over his shoulders. "I'll see you soon. Don't forget to come to the park right after your school. I'll come meet you or send someone." After he finished he suddenly leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

Before I could even react he was gone from the door. I blushed and closed the door. Once in a while he would do that and get my hopes up. He was a vampire and I was a human…plus he was way older than me…I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts and looked at the clock. 7:45 a.m.

"OH SHIT!" I ran into the living room grabbed my school bag off the chair rushed to the door and slipped my shoes on. In two minutes I was out the door and running down the side walk. I hadn't even bothered shutting the door.

As soon as I reached Meiou High I didn't stop to look around I went straight up to my English class room and guess who I collided with on my way there. Shuichi fucken Minamino, I didn't want to deal with Mr. Overachiever today. I sat there on my knees on the floor holding my head. He had already started getting up and held out his hand.

"My apologies Miss Kiname I didn't see you coming." He said politely.

I took his hand. "No Shuichi it's my fault I was the one who was running…" As soon as I stood up our eyes locked and for some reason the dream had popped up into my head. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about it. For it was the actual cause of why I had woken up last night. _Though why I should remember it now_? I knew it was weird for me to just stand there and stare at him but yet he didn't look away either.

"Miss Kiname…are you—"

"Excuse me but may I ask for my students to take their seats? The lesson has already begun." Mrs. Akiyama interrupted. When she said that it broke me out of my trance and I realized we were both standing in front of the classroom door way and everyone had already taken their seats.

I blushed and quickly walked to my seat and I'm sure Shuichi followed suit for when I sat down he was already in his seat. _I wonder what he was going to say_ I thought. _Am I what?_ Anything he was going to say wouldn't make any sense…unless of course he was going to say "are you ok" or something similar, which didn't seem likely.

I started to get a huge headache. After what had happened this morning I was just adding to my stress by worrying about what some human boy was going to say. I looked out the window and tried to just clear my mind. It was a sunny day but I could see some clouds rolling in.

_If I concentrate on school I won't have to worry_. _Step by step._ I told myself. _Just take the day in steps. _Knowing that an S class demon was out for your head and Lucian going off into the lion's den, it was hard to not stress. How did he know they wouldn't just arrest him on the spot? I let out a large sigh and thumped my head on my desk which earned me some odd looks from my classmates. Luckily it wasn't loud enough for the teacher to hear me. I stared at the gray tiled floor not unaware of the prickling feeling on the back of my neck. _Why couldn't that damn red head look at someone else for a change._

_

* * *

_

**WickedLovelyDream:** I have decided to update every Tuesday. So for you readers out there you can expect at least one update each week. ^-^


	9. It's all bad luck

**WickedLovelyDream:** Wow my fanfiction made it to chapter eight!

**Angie:** yay!

**WickedLovelyDream:** . You don't even know what a fanfiction is do you?

**Angie:** ^-^ Nope

**WickedLovelyDream:** *sings* Annie, are you OK, You OK, Are you OK, Annie. You've been hit by; you've been struck by a smooth criminal (By the way I do not own this song)

**Angie:** O.O oooh give me song!!!

**WickedLovelyDream:** *screams* no its mine!! *runs away*

**Angie:** *chases her*

**WickedLovelyDream:** *stops and throws song threw the window making glass shatter everywhere* HAHA now you can't get it!

**Angie:** *sits down and cries* IM TELLING LESTAT!!!!!

**Kurama:** O.o

**Hiei:** hn…the onna doesn't own Yuyu Hakusho.

**WickedLovelyDream & Angie:** *stops what they are doing* Where did you guys come from?

**Hiei and Kurama:** *shrug*

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**_** It's all bad luck**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The day went by quickly and Shuichi hadn't spoken a word to me. Even in Biology where I sat next to him. I could tell he wasn't deliberately ignoring me; he just seemed lost in thought. Lunch time came around and I took the spot again under the sakura tree.

This time I was hungry but it just so happened that this morning when all the chaos happened I didn't have time to pack a lunch. I sat on my side with one leg tucked underneath me. _I can't do a damn thing in this skirt. _I vented inwardly.

The wind blew tossing my long hair over my shoulders I absentmindedly played with a blade of grass which seemed to be a new habit of mine. While I was looking at the ground in front of me a pair of brown shoes reached my vision.

I looked up and I met a pair of emerald green eyes. "May I join you?" Shuichi asked. I nodded and he sat down next to me. He leaned against the tree and crossed his legs in front of himself. "My apologies about yesterday…" He started. "I had a family emergency and had to leave school. I hope you found your way alright."

I gave him a friendly smile, "Oh I managed fine. Since you pointed out the classrooms it made it a lot easier."

He nodded satisfied with my answer. His attitude was back to normal from his distant self this morning. "So what brings you to Japan, it isn't usual for us to get transfer students so late in the year."

_Oh course he was going to ask that, who wouldn't._ "My father has a friend here in Japan and it's their dream to combine their companies. So we moved the family here." I lied as I turned my head away from him avoiding eye contact. I set my gaze on the other lunch tables, some kids where already getting ready to leave. I wasn't good at lying and I'm sure my eyes would give me away.

_She's lying_ Kurama thought. His experience from being thief for hundreds of years had its uses. It was easy for him to tell if someone was lying, especially a human. He let her lie slide, the only reason he had come over here was to apologize. After all he had accepted the responsibility of showing her around.

Though, when she mentioned the word dream his mind went flooding back to the previous night. Kurama was going to wait to ask Koenma about the new girl and see if her file said she did have psychic powers. _Which would explain my dream, _Kurama thought.

He couldn't help take advantage of her choice of words. If she did have something to do with the dream he was going to find out. "I see. Do you have any dreams of your own Kiname?" Kurama asked trying to get some information on her. He saw her tense after he asked her the question.

_My dreams? _I took a minute to respond. Maybe he is the owner of the other mind I entered. That could be why I remembered last night when I ran into him this morning_. Either way, even if he is only human I still don't intend to get on personal terms with him._

"I don't share my dreams with strangers." I said matter-of-factly.

"Are we talking ideals or visions?" Shuichi inquired.

"Both." I responded looking him straight in the eye.

He watched me for a moment then stood up and I followed; not wanting to be looked down upon. He turned to me and gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, _what a faker_ I thought.

"You never know Miss Kiname; maybe sharing your dreams with a stranger could be very insightful." Shuichi said as he had a far off look.

"There's a saying I believe. It says that dreams are illustrations of the book your soul is writing to you. If I was to tell you about my dream thus my soul, I wouldn't have any secrets, and I don't intend to get that personal. You understand." I told him.

He looked at me for a minute searching my eyes for god knows what. He obviously didn't find it, though his suspicious look was gone his eyes still held curiosity. Suddenly the lunch bell rang and I couldn't believe that only 15 minutes had passed by since my last class.

"Well Kiname it seems our lunch break is over." Shuichi said as he started to walk away from me then stopped. "Perhaps we will have more interesting conversations in the future." With that he left to go to his next class.

I watched him walk away, glued in place. "Shuichi sure is an interesting human …" I said thoughtfully. _Wait…WHAT!_ I glared at the ground and clenched my fist. _Stupid…stupid….STUPID!! _I scream in my head. Now on top of everything else I now have a human that I can actually call an acquaintance. _With my luck of course, I would meet the only human in this school who was clever enough to find my situation suspicious and actually question it. Who also had a good amount of spirit energy and who just happened to make my powers go out of wack!_

"Why_ do _they go out of wack?" I groaned. _First his memories…then the dream...what next?_

_So much for keeping a low profile._ I sighed. "Doesn't matter now, I guess." I said to myself. I was going to be late for class if I didn't hurry. I walked inside. "The plans down the drain anyways."

Little did I know my day was just beginning.

* * *

_**Please Read!!**_

**WickedLovelyDream: ** Hey hope you readers liked the update! I feel so loved knowing that I was put on peoples favorites ^-^ thanks to all of you: blackkitsue, jadeoline, DarkMajix, rainbowdragongirl101, and OniLilith!

I tried to keep Kurama in character. Let me know if he was too OOC. It is my first Kurama fanfiction after all.

I don't usually like to switch POV's so if you guys want to know what Kurama's thinking I can do a separate chapter for that. I still need vampire names if anyone's interested. ^-^ I'll update again next Tuesday and next time it will be a longer chapter!


End file.
